The Posssesive CEO's Secretary
by creamychocpudding786
Summary: Hermione returns to London 3 years after the war, poor & desperate for a job. She runs into Malfoy in Diagon Alley, surrendering to work as his secretary. Little does she know what she's getting in to: controlling, possessive, demanding, womanizer, are all adjectives that describe her infuriating, yet devilishly handsome boss. Will she be able to resist his charms? please review!
1. Chapter 1

"Are sure there isn't any position at all I can fill?" She asked the owner of The Hog's Head desperately, realizing it was the last shop in Diagon Alley whom she hasn't visited and asked yet. Hermione Granger was 24, jobless and back in the Wizarding World. Now before you run shocked as to how this could come to be, let me explain.

After the end of the war, Harry was thrust into the limelight and took on the expected position of head Auror at the ministry. Hermione's other best friend, Ron Weasley, became captain of the Chudley Cannons, and excelled in his position. Before he acquired his position, Ron and Hermione had broken off their budding of a relationship due to how they only saw each other as brother and sister, and becoming more was difficult for them and wouldn't work out. They parted on friendly terms, and Ron was currently dating the ministers daughter, and renown winner of Witch Weekly's hottest model, Angelica Waters. She was beautiful, with sparkling green eyes and brown wavy hair, shining white teeth, and the perfect pink pout, but wasn't like other beautiful girls. She had a kind heart and loved children. Ron had swept her off her feet and they both loved each other a lot, everyone secretly rooting for Ron to pop the question any time soon.

With both of her best friends building lives for themselves, Hermione was at a loss as of what to do with her life. She had stepped away from the fame and money from being the famous War Heroine, and wanted to build a life for herself. She didn't have much money, or a nice place to live. To put it simply, she was poor and needed a job. She also had moved after the war, to Canada, for some quiet. She had picked up some odd jobs: waitress, clerk, barista, but now after 3 years was ready to return to the Wizarding World, and here she was.

Unbeknownst to her, a certain blonde, attractive, successful young businessman whom she loathed had noticed Hermione's feeble attempts at getting a job. He had been in Diagon Alley to carry out at a transaction at Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank, and also one of the most safest places besides Hogwarts. The security there was extremely tight and impressive, consisting of intricate intruder-finding spells and security measures.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but we really don't need help at the moment. However, when we do, I'll be sure to send you an owl." He finished with a pitiful smile. Hermione sighed, defeatedly. She walked out the store, with the chime of the door closing ringing behind her. Walking heavily and slowly, she sat on a bench, wrapped up in her thoughts.

Draco smirked, watching her. Not everything was perfect in the War Heroine's life was it? He walked smoothly and sat on the bench next to her, however leaving a full foot and a half away from her mud blood germs. He watched her look up, and her face twisting in annoyance.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here!?" She yelled accusingly.

"Why Granger, I'm sitting on a lovely public bench, enjoying the weather." He retorted, smirking inwardly.

Hermione groaned, she really wasn't in the mood for this. However, she admitted, he wasn't really doing anything wrong.

"Malfoy, you better leave ferret, I'm not in the mood." She growled, her eyes spitting in his direction.

"Hmm feisty are we love? Having a rough day?" He replied, this time his infamous smirk gracing his features.

"Malfoy you have no idea what my day has been like so far, so please don't make it worse." She sighed dejectedly, rubbing her temples.

"Oh sweetheart, actually I do. I've watched your pitiful attempts at acquiring a job. Look at yourself first though, you are dressed like a homeless person, is a that some new muggle trend? Your hair looks horrendous, probably a muggle thing too. That's not a good first impression for a job, War Heroine or not." He drawled, knowingly provoking her. "You know, I am in the market for a new secretary…. and you're going to work for me." He finished cockily.

She fumed, "Malfoy, I would never work for an egotistical brat like you!"

"I'll give you a handsome paycheck, and it's pretty obvious you aren't getting any other job offers." He snickered.

She considered it in her head. Despite how infuriating Malfoy was, she did need the money. She succumbed "Fine, I'll do it. The salary better be worth it though!"

Malfoy's eyebrows shot up, his facial features surprised, "Well Granger, I do have high high demands. I'm a selfish, arrogant, hard to please man, and one slip up and you're fired." He warned, all of his descriptions true.

What has she gotten her self in to?

"Nope, not short enough."

Hermione laughed, at the demands of her best friend, the infamous Harry Potter. He was helping her pick out outfits for her new job, secretary of the CEO of Malfoy Incorporated.

At first Harry was shocked out of his mind, and livid. However, with a few days he began to understand her circumstances, and his angry demeanor thawed, and he accepted it. The biggest shock of all my readers, is that the great Harry Potter is gay. Yes, g-a-y gay. That quality also made him a girl's perfect best friend, hence why he had dragged Hermiome shopping for her new job.

Her boss, Draco Malfoy was head of the billion dollar company, running it solely on his own, something she admired greatly. He worked hard for everything he had, and wasn't modest about it. He was smart, successful, attractive, and he knew it, seducing women and dumping them like you'd go through napkins.

"It's much too short already!" She argued, feeling self conscious. Once Harry had found out about her new job, he demanded Hermione impress him, and his suggestion was dressing like a stereotypical sexy secretary.

"Fine, we'll stick with this, but you ARE getting those two blouses!" He insisted

She sighed, how on earth was she ever to pay for all this? As if Harry could read her thoughts, he jumped in.

"Don't worry, I'll have it put on my card." He reassured, smiling at her.

"No no, I couldn't possibly let you!" She countered, fiddling through her purse for cash to pay for it all.

"Nonsense love, from the moment I approved of it, it was already paid for. Don't worry about it." He said, as Hermione's face morphed into a shocked, but grateful expression. He really was an angel.

She went to the register, collecting her items: 10 new blouses, 5 skirts, and 3 pairs of stockings.

Harry dropped her home, and she thanked him and walked to the steps of her apartment, sighing once again. She had had the hard life, working hours as a waitress during the day, with long hours to pay her bills. She grew tired of that life, and moved back from Canada to London, her true home where she belonged.

Making a cup of tea and retiring to her room with a good book, she read for a while until her eyes grew heavy, and turned off her lamp and resigned herself to a nervous sleep.

The shrilling of her alarm clock broke through her serene slumber, and she awoke. Getting up and shuffling to the bathroom, she washed her face, applied light makeup: concealer to hide any dark circles, blush to accentuate her cheeks, and mascara to intensify her already thick, curly lashes. She pulled her hair back in a bun, and walked to her closet. She decided on her outfit to be a gray pencil skirt, ending just above the knees, a purple blouse, black pantyhose, and black 3.5 inch stilettos in which she could walk easily due to practice lessons with Harry.

She quickly went to her kitchen, toasting a bagel and pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Her thoughts drifted to her boss. How would he treat her? He did give her a handsome paycheck, but what were the responsibilities that came with that? He did tell her that he was a demanding man. Quickly finishing her breakfast and hopping in the car, she drove to work.

She entered the looming office building and was greeted by a friendly front desk lady. She noticed her name tag read 'Camryn'. She looked at her with a smile and said "Mr. Malfoy's office is on the 5th floor, good luck on your first day!"

With those instructions, Audrey scurried away, her stomach a bundle of nerves once again. Once the elevator had come to a stop and the doors opened with a ding, she looked around apprehensively. On the left side there was an area of refreshments, lined with cakes, cookies, pastries, and the largest coffee machine she'd ever seen, along with a large variety of drink mixes to put in the machine. In the middle there was a copy machine, fax machine, and shelves, filled with papers, staplers, aper clips, and other traditional office supplies. She noted a basket with her name filled with papers and files. Finally, on the right was a desk, with a computer and black spinning office chair she always liked.

After giving the area a look over, she headed to an office door marked with the nameplate reading "Draco Malfoy". She gave the door two swift knocks, and entered.

Malfoy seemed to be in the middle of a heated phone conversation, his brow was furrowed and anger seemed to radiate from his skin. She decided his anger would be frightening if it was directed towards her, he wasn't seem like a man to be crossed with.

"The deal should've been set with their company last week Blaise! I can't believe this! The deal is worth billions of dollars!" She heard him shout into the phone. A few minutes later, he slammed the phone down, in an obvious fury. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to see him. She slowly started to back out of the office when he still seemed to be lost in the phone call which had ended minutes ago, yet he'd made no move to acknowledge her.

He finally snapped his head up. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

"I-I.." She hopelessly countered, stuttering

"Let me set some ground rules for you. I am a very hard man to please, and it's in your best interest not to get me angry. When you first come in the office, which should be at 7:45 precisely, I want to be greeted with a fresh mug of coffee, and all my appointments presented for the day. From there, I want you to take extensive notes during all my meetings, and have a fresh cup of coffee for me periodically throughout the day. Also, your private life is mine. Nothing is hidden from me, understood? You are to be at a phone calls distance 24/7, no exceptions. Be ready to let go of any boyfriend that you might have, because this job will require all your time." He listed out, with every expectation shocking me more than the last, his business demeanor a huge change from the taunting, teasing demeanor she was accustomed to."Oh and sweetheart? You refer to me as ." He said, smirking at the shocked expression crossing her face.

Who did this man think he was?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

thanks for reviewing, I am planning on writing more, however it'll be on my new, other account. I'm switching my story to there. Sorry if it's incinceviebt, but I hope you'll stick with me and my story:) im working on chapter 2 right now, hopefully it'll be done by today or tomorrow.

Dont forget to please review!

love you all:)

btw my new account is seahorsecrab, I'll post a review from that account so you can find me from there


End file.
